caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Skills/@comment-1365262-20150111025220/@comment-189.218.23.173-20180709214408
sorry for the post being long af but im sure it will be worth Reading, i promise, made it somewhat fun so you dont get bored LOL had to go from towoomba and ozbet to orth, those first 2 ran out of forage to feed my massive swarm of horses...welp...here i am with the results, somewhat disappointed because i discovered that the boryokudan i left there 5 years (like 5 irl hours on max speed without counting coming back to a city for water and forage) werent as good as i expected :P i took the one that i tought that would make the battlefield bigger out of all of them, he had 10 physical, 6 agility, 8 acc and 9 Intel, gave him an M21 with a digital scope (another of those same setup in secondary, dont know if it would affect somehow but i dont care) 100 ammo and well...some 7 poor alkubra marauders attacked me, they didnt knew what hell awaited for them, i had unequipped all primary weapons and secondary was a damn katana for everyone but the recently graduated merc with a degree in enlarging maps (and man...he fires good af...i know he had a digital scoped laser sight M21 with the high damaging ammo, but for the size the map had, that i will say down there, its surprising he had a 100% hit chance for everything...quick shot, aimed shot and headshot up to the other side of the map, another thing, just tried attacking another and counting this time the exact size in squares and counting how many turns it took for those guys with bolt action rifles to be able to fire at me...(last time i had advanced with the guy with 33 AP and they took at least 3 turns more) but i had no batteries, forgot to put more, still he could hit with an M21 aimed shot an alkubra tier 2 with the 100% chance and the bullet had to pass at least 70 squares) when i entered the battle, the battle screed was...i was too lazy to count all those Little squares, but i would estimate some absurdly high dimensions that would get to probablly higher than...*drums* … … 100x100+ squares, and yes, i said higher so its AT THE VERY LEAST 100x100, screenshot http://prntscr.com/k4h75s i was playing at kongregate, my username is raton18 if you want to send a message or something...in the screenshot notice how Little ammount of space from the map that bunch of horses take (i have at least 200, from the mad rabbits, some others born in my caravan bla bla bla etc) im sure not all of them are shown maybe but still... it took a while, but cant say that listening to Hatsune Miku while attacking groups with 7 person of tier 3 alkubra marauders (black tangelmust or however it was called in english) with a single guy wearing military armor+federation helmet and using only a katana for 5 hours wasnt fun tho...4 guys back there with P90s (ik P90 is bad compared to endgame weapons but i have a ton of ammo and i want to shoot it like crazy)in case she (my best merc) needs support, but most of the time it was like: *gets shot twice but gets a scratch* (she was in pólice school a year or so, i dont remember, but she came out with an insanely high damage for melee weapons) *goes to the front of those guys and uses the 3ap stab or 4ap quick hit on the 7 before they can shoot again, they all die on one hit as she does arround 200 damage per quick hit with katana, if someone survives because my merc didnt had enough ap, he would pursue her with a sword because the rifle ones were my priority and by then they were dead already...then he died by a power hit, that sometimes got luck and hit per 400 damage* ok got it...for the T3 alkubra marauder with mosin, he had arround 15AP and it took him like 6 turns and a bit of the seventh for him to even try firing at me resume of the fight alkubra marauder: almost there *5 years later* alkubra marauder: FINALLY *shoots* *miss* *gets shot in the head from far away with an M21 by a guy that was in pólice school 5 years* ok got an idea...going to let the guy with now 35 AP (high morale put it higher) go to the corner and walk till he gets to the upper corner, and count turns+ap used from last turn to see how much squares result:3x35+23 so the map is 128x128 squares...wondering what would have happened if i let the ninja boi stay in the school ten years...going to put one to train there 15 years when i have enough containers to not have to go and refill every 50k liters of water, but i cant say it will be soon :) again sorry for the long ass post but it may be worth Reading, or i hope so...later i will tell what happens when a boryokudan stays for 20 years or so in school, but first i will raise my water capacity to at least 500k liters so i dont have to refill every 50k, i can leave the game idle and check once in a long while